Warblers and Facebook
by Senlere
Summary: What could possibly go down at the wonderfully extravagant, elegant and mannerly school of Dalton? Lots, when the Warbler's go there! KLAINE AND DES. Rated T - on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story – in a VERY long time. This fic entails the ever so wonderful Klaine and with a side of DES. DES = David/Wes because these two, do not get enough love and Telly Leung is fantastically adorable.

Oh! Yes, it's a Facebook fic, because they are tres drole.

**Characters**: Blaine, Kurt, Wes, David and a few other Warblers. Mentioning of ND kids.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** does not enjoy Chemistry.

[**David Reid**, **Mercedes Jones** and **10** other people like this.]

**Kurt Hummel** is going to shoot Mr. Norris.

[**David Reid**, **Eric Brandon** and **13** other people like this]

**Kurt Hummel** ► **David Reid**: Your not even in Mr. Norris' Chem class.

**David Reid** ► **Kurt Hummel**: Yes, but my boyfriend is. And with all the homework Mr. Norris gives him, I'm not getting. ANY.

[**Wes Carmichael**, **Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Andrews** and **23** other people like this]

**David Reid **► **Wes Carmichael**: Harsh baby, harsh.

**Wes Carmichael** ► **David Reid**: I don't know what you're talking about. You're not getting any, anyway. :)

[**Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Andrews** and **31** other people like this]

* * *

**Byron Smith** I just watched a Christmas movie and the Santa was Asian.

[**Wes Carmichael **likes this]

**Wes Carmichael** ► **Blaine Andrews**: I told you Blaine, Santa IS Asian.

**Blaine Andrews** ► **Wes Carmichael**: We're so good.

**Byron Smith**: You're both half, calm down there.

[**Kurt Hummel** and **5** other people like this]

* * *

**Wes Carmichael **misses his boyfriend. :'(

**David Reid**: I miss you too love. A LOT.

**Wes Carmichael**: It's not fair of her to do this.

**David Reid**: I know. How am I supposed to see your beautiful face now?

**Wes Carmichael**: I think I'm gonna cry..

**David Reid**: Please don't darling! We will be reunited soon. -hearts-

**Wes Carmichael**: Promise?

**David Reid**: With all my heart. :)

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm glad you two figured this out. Now could you both stfu, some people are trying to write the test.

**Conner Vamilia**: Seriously guys, the only reason Mrs. James moved you two is because she knew you'd talk.

**Kurt Hummel**: In other words, its an hour. Get over it.

[**Conner Vamilia**, **Frankie Grahm** and **26** other people like this]

* * *

**Blaine Andrews** is getting his Harry Potter on with his gorgeous boyfriend, **Kurt Hummel **;)

**Kurt Hummel** ► **Blaine Andrews**: That is a terrifying image, never use these words with my name - again.

[**Wes Carmichael**, **David Reid** and **44** other people like this]

**Blaine Andrews**: :(

**Kurt Hummel**: I still love you though. :)

**Blaine Andrews**: I love you more baby... Do you love me enough to wear the outfit? :D

**Kurt Hummel**: Not on your life.

[**David Reid** and **Wes Carmichael** like this]

**Kurt Hummel**: Wow, only two people like my sassy comeback, must be a slow day.

**Benjamin Walker**: Or maybe because its almost 3 in the morning?

**Kurt Hummel:** I know. Can't sleep. :( Blaine's finishing his paper.

**Benjamin Walker**: My roommate left this afternoon for holidays. You can come sleep with me. ;)

**Blaine Andrews **► **Benjamin Walker**: You go anywhere near my boyfriend and you'll have on really fancy shiner. Got it? :)

**Benjamin Walker** Going to bed! Goodnight Warblers!

[**Blaine Andrews **and **David Reid** like this]

**Blaine Andrews** ► **David Reid**: What happen to Wes?

**David Reid**: He fell asleep on me. :) Kurt?

**Blaine Andrews**: Passed out on my bed. -hearts-

**David Reid**: Have we got the most adorable boyfriends ever, or what? :D

[**Blaine Andrews **likes this]

* * *

**David Reid** HELLO CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS. WE MISSED YOU.

[**Wes Carmichael**, **Kurt Hummel** and **107** other people like this]

**Wes Carmichael**: Deck the halls with bells of holly!

**David Reid**: Falalala Lalalala!

**Wes Carmichael**: 'Tis the season to be jolly!

**David Reid**: Falalala Lalalala!

**Wes Carmichael:** Don we now, out gay apparel!

**David Reid**: Falalala Lalalala!

**Wes Carmichael**: Uhm..I can't remember the rest..

[**Kurt Hummel**, **Byron Smith** and **89** other people like this]

**Kurt Hummel**: Good.

**Kurt Hummel** sleepover with half the Warblers tonight, who knows what will become of Dalton by tomorrow.

[**Blaine Andrews**, **Wes Carmichael **and **6** other people like this]

Event** ► Blaine Andrews**, **Kurt Hummel**, **Wes Carmichael**, **Byron Smith**, **Benjamin Walker**, **Conner Vamilia**, **Adam Wright** and **Frankie Grahm** are attending **David Reid**'s**'**_**WARBLER'S SLEEPOVER NON-MUSICAL SPECTACULAR'**_

Info ► _* * * David Awesome Reid presents the 1__st__ ever Warbler's Sleepover Non-Musical Spectacular. It's going to be awesome because David Reid made the group – and the party. Only those invited by me, may attend. So that's basically any Warbler whom remains. RULE 1. We don't touch David's things. Since the party is held in the East Quadrant which David now says is his. Anything broken must be compensated. RULE 2. THIS ONE IS SUPER IMPORTANT. DO NOT TOUCH __**WES CARMICHAEL**__. I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU, ADAM YOU FLOOZY, YOU GET TOUCHY WITH MY WES WHEN YOU'RE NOT FULLY SOBER. RULE 3. No singing, we do enough of that a practice. As great singers as we are, we deserve a break. Only music that will be playing will be from my iPod. Party starts at 8, be there, or be a loser. * * *_

**Blaine Andrews** ► **David Reid**: So I can't bring my guitar?

**David Reid**: No. The only music playing will be from my iPod.

**Blaine Andrews**: That's dumb.

**David Reid**: You're dumb.

* * *

**David Reid **created the group: _**WE NEVER HAD A SLEEPOVER NON-MUSICAL SPECTACULAR**_

Events ► **Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Andrews**, **Adam Wright**, **Wes Carmichael**, **Benjamin Walker**,** Byron Smith**, **Frankie Grahm** and **Conner Vamilia** joined this group.

**Frankie Grahm** ► David Reid: Dude, if we get into shit for this, it's all your fault.

**David Reid**: Come off it man. It was one itty bitty...million dollar statue. Besides I've got bigger fish to fry, ADAM.

**Adam Wright **is in hiding..you'll never find me **David Reid**.

**Casey Mars**: He's hiding in his closet.

**Adam Wright**: CASEY YOU TRAITOR. Who does that to their roommate?

**Casey Mars**: The same roommate who found his favourite Journal decorated in little hearts that say: 'Adam hearts Wes'

[**Benjamin Walker** likes this]

**David Reid**: WHAT? ADAM YOU'RE DEAD YOU SOB.

**Wes Carmichael**: That's pretty disturbing.

[**Kurt Hummel** and **14** other people like this]

**Blaine Andrews**: As disturbing as 3rd grade soccer-baseball?

**Wes Carmichael**: -shivers- Not THAT disturbing.

**Blaine Andrews**: Benjamin don't think I didn't notice that you liked Adam's post. Don't get any bright idea about my boyfriend unless you'd enjoy suffering painfully. :)

**Kurt Hummel**: There's something I have to tell you Blaine..

**Benjamin Walker**: NONONONONO! Kurt please don't!

**Blaine Andrews** ► **Kurt Hummel**: PM me.

* * *

**Blaine Andrews** has teamed up with **David Reid** in the DESTROYING OF ADAM WRIGHT AND BENJAMIN WALKER.

[**David Reid**, **Blaine Andrews** and **20** other people like this]

**Casey Mars** wants to know why everyone in the Warblers are gay and after someone else's boyfriend.

**Conner Vamilia**: Hey, I'm not gay!

[**Frankie Grahm**, **Byron smith** and **11** other people like this]

* * *

**Benjamin Walker** is resting in his bedroom.

[**Blaine Andrews** and **David Reid** like this]

**Kurt Hummel**: How's your leg?

[**Wes Carmichael**, **Blaine Andrews** and **16** other people like this]

**Benjamin Walke**r: FINE. Thank you.

**Adam Wright**: You guys are mean, especially you, David. :(

**David Reid**: Hey. I WARNED you.

[**Kurt Hummel** like this]

**Kurt Hummel** just when you things were really awesome, they get horrible.

**Blaine Andrews**: Babe, I'm coming upstairs and were having a long talk followed by some Disney Classics.

**Kurt Hummel**: Ok. :'(

**Kurt Hummel** has the BEST boyfriend in the world.

[**Blaine Andrews** and **Wes Carmichael** like this]

**David Reid** ► **Wes Carmichael**: I thought I was the best boyfriend in the world? :(

**Wes Carmichael**: You are. To me. -hearts-

**David Reid**: I love you. :)

**Wes Carmichael**: I love you too. :)

**Kurt Hummel**: Take your love fest away from my love fest please and thank you. D:

[**Blaine Andrews** like this]

* * *

Definitely first story in a VERY long time. I hope you liked it! Please don't forget to R&R. I had to put -hearts- beside characters I actually wanted hearts next to. But wont allow the symbols. :(

- BK2


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two! I changed user-name but yes it is still me, **BlackKat200**. However I made this user-name when I was thirteen and well.. nearly 5 years later, I think its time for a change. Don't you? :)

* * *

Event **Wes Carmichael** tagged **Blaine Andrews**, **David Reid, Kurt Hummel** and **3** other people in his note : **Holiday Boredom**

**How did it all begin?** By one very jealous David. ;)

**Where did you meet?** Mrs. Shortkey's Kindergarten class.

**When did you meet?** First day of Kindergarten.

**Was it love at first sight?** He threw play-doh in my face, so no. :(

**how old were you both?** 4/5?

**When did you have your first kiss?** A year and four months ago. :)

**Where was your first date?** Starbucks :)

**How long until you met the parents?** I met them when I was five :D

**When was it official?** A year and 3 months ago.

**Whats your happiest memory of him?** Everyday is the happiest. But it was fun skipping Mrs. Bakers 8th grade science class to destroy Mike Miller's locker. :)

**Whats the sweetest thing he has ever done for you?** Stayed with me all weekend when I was sick. -hearts-

**Does he buy you lots of gifts?** Too many! D:

**Whats your favorite thing to do together? **Harass Blaine and Kurt. :) Love you guys.

**When did you know you were falling in love? **When he chose to hang out with me instead of all the pretty girls. :)

**Who said I love you first?** I did. :)

**Is it true love?** I know it is.

**How do you know this? **Because I just do.

**Whats his worst habit?** He cracks his knuckles D:

**What annoys you about him? **When he tries distracting me from homework. D:

**Has he ever hurt you badly? **No. He's hurt the ones who've hurt me badly. -hearts-

**Would he ever cheat?** I hope not. x(

**Has he ever cheated?** No.

**Do you trust him?** More than anyone.

**Best facial feature? **I love his eyes. :)

**Favorite part of his body? **His arms.. -drools-

**Hair colour? **Dark brown

**What does he smell of?** David :)

**Whats he wearing when you picture him in your head? **That's a secret.. o:

**How do you feel when he holds you? **Incredible.

**How do you feel when you fall asleep and wake up in his arms?** Safe and warm.

**How does it feel when he touches you? **Like I can sleep forever.

**Does his touch give you goose bumps?** Yes..

**Does he kiss your neck?** Mayyybee :)

**Your tummy?** :)

**Your forehead?** One of my favourites.

**Could you be without him?** Never.

**Do you think about him constantly when your apart?** Yes. :)

**How long have you been together? **1 year and 3 months. -hearts-

**Can you see a future together?** Definitely.

**Would you like to get married?** To him? Yes!

**Have children?** Maybe someday.

**Where can you see your relationship in a years time?** Still strong.

**5 years time?** Even stronger!

**Do you know there is definitely no-one better out there for you?** Yes.

**How do you know this?** No one gets me like him.

**Are you scared he might find someone better?** Sometimes.

**Is he your best friend as well as your lover?** Yup. :)

**Does he come first over everyone else in your life?** Yes.

**Would you die for him?** Yes.

**Whats the funniest thing you have ever done together?** Besides Miller's locker? Hm..Imitate Mr. Langly in Math. xD

**Say something that only you two understand.** It's turning bloooo x)

**Do you have nick names for each other?** Yeah

**Does he make you laugh?** We make each other laugh.

**Do you wrestle?** Not so much anymore.. well not for the same reasons. ;)

**Is he ticklish?** Not really, lucky jerk. D:

**Are you?** Yes. o-o

**Food?** Lasagna

**Drink?** Diet Coke

**Sport?** Soccer

**Past time?** Singing. :)

**Animal?** Hm.. Tiger I think.

**Aftershave?** Doesn't really use it..

**Clothing style?** On casual days? Hoodies that I always steal. -hearts-

**Band?** Doesn't have one.

**Time you saw him?** Minutes ago. :)

**Kissed him?** Minutes ago. ;)

**Spoke to him?** Minutes ago. xD

**The last text he sent you?** O: Just now!

**See him again?** Minutes from now. :)

**Speak to him again?** Ditto.

**Tell him you love him again?** Ditto.

**Spent the night together?** Yeah o-o

**Celebrated a holiday together?** Yeah :)

**Had naughty time?** That's private ;O

**Done anything spontaneous together?** Many, many things.

**Is this love?** Oh yes. :) I love you, David.

Event** David Reid** and **4 **other people commented on **Wes Carmichael**'s note Holiday Boredom.

**David Reid**: I love you so much.

**Wes Carmichael**: :) I love you too.

**Kurt Hummel**: This is very adorable Wes and and I'm very happy for you too. But next time, to save me from this tooth decaying sweetness. Don't tag me.

**Blaine Andrews**: I agree with Kurt. We're trying to study here. But its very..sweet.

**Benjamin Walker**: Why am I tagged in this? Wasted twenty minutes of my life.

**Conner Vamilia**: Asshole comment is asshole-ish. Ben.

**Benjamin Walker**: Suck it bitch.

**Blaine Andrews**: You're just sour that I beat your ass. Ben

**Benjamin Walker**: You wish curly-top.

**Kurt Hummel**: Don't be jealous of my boyfriends awesome hair. Ben.

**Benjamin Walker**: I'm not bb. ;)

**Blaine Andrews**: Must I kick your ass again?

**Benjamin Walker**: Please. Try.

**Conner Vamilia**: Haha. I just noticed. Wes you use tons of smilies. You're so freaking Asian.

[**Wes Carmichael** and **Blaine Andrews** like this]

* * *

**Benjamin Walker **is going on a date ;)

[**Grace Walker** likes this]

**Benjamin Walker** **► Grace Walker**: Mom!

**Grace Walker ► Benjamin Walker**: Oh Jelly Bean! I'm just so happy for you! Don't worry I'll keep you posted on Georgia's coma. It's getting so romantic darling! Did you see how Billy never left her side!

[**David Reid**, **Blaine Andrews **and **28** other people like this]

**David Reid ► Benjamin Walker**: Shed a tear in my every-time Billy says, "Oh Georgia, your the air that I breathe...breathe with me darling!"

**Wes Carmichael**: "Georgia!..Georgia!..GEORGIA!"

**Blaine Andrews**: "Just please darling, hold on! Hold on for that first summers day!"

**Kurt Hummel**: Play nice now Blaine.

**Blaine Andrews**: I am darling. ;)

**Benjamin Walker **hates his fellows Warblers. Except Kurt, Kurt is sexy.

[**Kurt Hummel** likes this]

**Blaine Andrews** is going to murder **Benjamin Walker**.

[**Wes Carmichael**, **David Reid** and **21** other people like this]

**David Reid**: KILL THE BOYFRIEND STEALLING TROLL!

[**Blaine Andrews**, **Wes Carmichael** and **4** other people like this]

**Benjamin Walker**: I am not a troll!

**Adam Wright** **► Benjamin Walker**: Can I take Wes when you take Kurt?

**Benjamin Walker**: Dummy! PM me, don't say it where THEY can all see it!

**David Reid**: ADAAAM! YOU'RE NEXT. BRING YOUR PITCHFORKS WARBLERS!

Event **► Blaine Andrews**, **Byron Smith**, **Conner Vamilia**, **Frankie Grahm**, **Wes Carmichael** and **Kurt Hummel **are attending **David Reid**'s '_**BLONDIE AND SHORTIE ROASTING**_**'**

Info * * * _WARBLERS. BLONDIE AKA BENJAMIN WALKER AND SHORTIE AKA ADAM WRIGHT ARE TRYING TO STEAL ME AND BLAINE'S BOYFRIENDS. WE MUST BAN TOGETHER AND DESTROY THEM ONCE AND FOR ALL. BRING YOUR PITCHFORKS AND SINGING VOICES._ _THIS THURSDAY 10PM – COURTYARD.* * *_

**Blaine Andrews**: HUZZAAH.

**Kurt Hummel**: This is getting ridiculous. Wes and I are not girls, we can handle ourselves.

[**Wes Carmichael** likes this]

**Byron Smith**: I agree, this is stupid.

[**Kurt Hummel** and **Wes Carmichael **like this]

**Frankie Grahm**: Uhm, I don't know how to break it t you man, but I can't help you. I'M IN FLORIDA DUMMY.

**David Reid**: In spirit Frankie, in spirit!

[**Blaine Andrews** likes this]

**Conner Vamilia**: So there's going to be fire. Can I bring marshmallows?

[**Byron Smith**, **Kurt Hummel** and **Wes Carmichael** like this]

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **so I walk downstairs this morning and I see half the Warblers passed out in the main hall.. with burned out pitchforks?

[**Wes Carmichael** likes this]

**Wes Carmichael**: Ben and Adam are seeing the nurse.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh my god, you're joking.

**Wes Carmichael**: Nope. Adam lost his pants.

**Kurt Hummel**: We need to talk to them, all of them.

**Wes Carmichael**: Agreed.

Event **► Blaine Andrews**, **Wes Carmichael**, **David Reid**, **Byron Smith**, **Adam Wright**, **Benjamin Walker** and **Conner Vamilia** are attending **Kurt Hummel**'s **'Warblers Mandatory Conference' **

Info_Tomorrow, 2pm Nurse Ward. ALL Warblers are to attend. We're settling this stupid boyish fight right now. Brought to you by Wes Carmichael and Kurt Hummel. Anyone who does not attend will be in serious trouble._

**Blaine Andrews**: :(

**David Reid**: This is stupid.

[**Blaine Andrews** likes this]

**Conner Vamilia**: Haha, nurses ward.

**Wes Carmichael**: Well you kind of broke Ben's leg and Adam's foot..

**Byron Smith**: I like this ides, good thinking guys.

[**Kurt Hummel** and **Wes Carmichael** like this]

**David Reid**: Screw you Byron. Way to turn on us.

**Blaine Andrews**: It was not really our fault. Adam just sorta walked into that ditch and Ben is a klutz that can't climb tree's.

[**David Reid** likes this]

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the 2nd installment!

More coming soon!

- AZ


	3. Chapter 3

Third – and possibly final installment. Yes. I had so much fun writing this. But there is already another story that has been dancing around in my brain for months and now it demands to be written. My next Klaine piece will be in actual story format.

* * *

**Blaine Andrews** I think I aced my Calculus exam. :)

[**Kurt Hummel **and **Wes Carmichael** like this]

**David Reid**: I hate you.

**Wes Carmichael**: Don't be bitter D. Congrats Blaine! :D

**David Reid**: Babe, the only reason you're not bitter is because you aced it too.

**Wes Carmichael**: That I did. It was soo easy.

**David Reid**: No it wasn't! It mine as well have been Greek! Nothing made sense!

[**Conner Vamilia**, **Boyd Rice** and **27** other people like this]

**Kurt Hummel** is laughing at the Calculus class. :) SO glad I did not take that class.

**David Reid**: I hate you too, Kurt Hummel.

[**Conner Vamilia**, **Boyd Rice** and **27** other people like this]

**Kurt Hummel**: I suggest you all withdraw that 'like' unless you want to find your jackets dyed an unflattering mauve. You have until sundown.

[**Blaine Andrews** and **Wes Carmichael **like this]

* * *

**David Reid** according to Mme. Laurelle writing 'Voulez-vous chouchez avec moi, ce soir' was not the answer to the bonus question. -sadface-

[**Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Andrews** and **24** others like this]

**Frankie Grahm**: LOL.

**Wes Carmichael**: Don't tell me you actually put that..

**David Reid**: I did darling, I can tell you no lie.

**Wes Carmichael**: That's terrible! How could you? I thought that was are thing? We're through!

[**Adam Wright** likes this]

**Kurt Humme**l: Uh oh.. someones in trouble.

[**Blaine Andrews** and **Adam Wright** like this]

**David Reid **will soon have no one to 'couches ce soir' with.

[**Adam Wright** like this]

* * *

Event ► **Wes Carmichael** is single

[**Adam Wright **and **72** other people like this]

Event ► **David Reid** is single.

**David Reid** ► **Wes Carmichael**: Are you serious? 72 other people? I knew Adam was desperate but damn!

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh David..poor choice of words.

[**Blaine Andrews** and **Byron Smith** and **5** other people like this]

**Conner Vamilia**: David is even deeper in the doghouse in..5..4..3..2..1 !

**Wes Carmichael**: Pardon me, Mr. Reid? Do you not think I am attractive enough for 72 admirers? Fine. If you honestly think that.. I'll date one of those 72 DESPERATE people.

**David Reid**: No please! Wes, I already miss you. Please come back. :(

**Kurt Hummel**: Don't cave Wes, stay strong!

**Wes Carmichael**: But I can just see the big puppy dog eyes!

* * *

Event ► **Wes Carmichael** and **David Reid** are in a relationship.

[**Frankie Grahm**, **Blaine Andrews **and **96** other people like this]

**Kurt Hummel**: Dislike! What am I supposed to tune into now? Nothing good is on TV.

[**Benjamin Walker** and** Adam Wright** like this]

**Blaine Andrews** ► **Benjamin Walker**: Do you really want to end up back in the nurses ward. I can literally SEE you hobbling out those doors right now, phone in hand.

[**Wes Carmichael**, **Conner Vamilia** and 8 other people like this]

**Kurt Hummel**: Stop texting me Ben.

**Benjamin Walker**: I'm not!

**Wes Carmichael**: Liar. I'm sitting by Kurt and I hear his phone going off every 5 seconds.

**Benjamin Walker**: Doesn't mean they're from me!

**Wes Carmichael**: 'Oh c'mon Kurt! What does curly-top have on me? Give a chance baby!'

[**David Reid** like this]

**David Reid**: Oh damn! My baby is so sassy tonight. ;) Go Wes.

[**Adam Wright **likes this]

**David Reid**: Stop day-dreaming about my boyfriend Adam.

[**Wes Carmichael** likes this]

**Blaine Andrews** back to the nurses ward for young Ben and Adam? Perhaps.

[**David Reid**, **Blaine Andrews** and **4 **other people like this]

**Kurt Hummel**: Stop threatening to send them to the nurses ward for just flirting with us. You guys look crazy

[**Wes Carmichael**, **Adam Wright** and **18 **other people like this]

* * *

**David Reid **so me and Wes found this old poem **Blaine Andrews** wrote just awhile after he laid eyes on **Kurt Hummel -** for the first time.

**Blaine Andrews**: Oh no..

**Wes Carmichael**: Story time children!

**David Reid**: My name is Blaine, this I confess. Andrews comes next. There is a boy, with a name so unique. That my selfish wishes also bring me fear. We met mere days ago. He took my heart on that very staircase. Never had I see eyes so bright blue and skin so pinky soft. I wanted to protect him. Hide him away from the pain of being himself. My beautiful Kurt. But alas, my angel surprised mine own eyes! He had the courage I pushed onto him so coldly. With little guidance, my Hummel angel stole my heart all over. When will we meet again, I hope soon. I'll put my name next to his. Kurt Andrews.

[**Kurt Hummel**, **Wes Carmichael** and **101** other people like this]

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine...come upstairs.

**David Reid**: GET SOME!

[**Wes Carmichael**, **Benjamin Walker** and **101** other people like this]

* * *

**Wes Carmichael** ► **Benjamin Walker**: What is this? You are suddenly for Kurt and Blaine?

**Benjamin Walker**: I've decided.. that it's time to move on.

**Wes Carmichael**: Wow..someones grown up. I am proud Ben. :)

**Benjamin Walker**: Yeah.. thanks. So uh, what do you say Wes? Friday 9?

**Wes Carmichael**: O_O

**David Reid**: What the hell Ben. I'M COMING FOR YOU BLONDIE.

**Benjamin Walker**: I'm joking... PUT DOWN THE FORK CRAZY.

[**Adam Wright** and **Conner Vamilia** like this]

**David Reid**: STOP POSTING ON FACEBOOK AND RUN.

[**Wes Carmichael**, **Conner Vamilia** and **Frankie Grahm** like this]

**Benjamin Walker**: Conner! I thought you were on my side!

**Conner Vamilia**: Pshh. No way, David's holding a fork. A pointy one. I just thought your comment was funny. You're welcome. :)

[**Wes Carmichael**, **Byron Smith** and **Frankie Grahm** like this]

* * *

**Blaine Andrews** ANYONE WHO INTERRUPTS ME FOR THE NEXT..HOUR IS IN SERIOUS TROUBLE.

[**Kurt Hummel** likes this]

* * *

**Blaine Andrews** I had a beautiful evening with my boyfriend. However now, I see that thanks to **David Reid**, I will need to find a replacement for **Benjamin Walker**. Thanks

Dave.

**Benjamin Walker**: :'(

**David Reid**: He totally tripped on that fork.

**Benjamin Walker**: LIES.

[**Wes Carmichael**, **Byron Smith**, **Frankie Grahm** and **2** other people like this]

**Wes Carmichael**: Babe..you had a whole plan. Blueprints and all. You made the freshmen help you out.

[**Benjamin Walker**, **Adam Wright**, **Frankie Grahm** and** 6 **other people like this]

**David Reid**: You too babe? I'm hurt. Besides those freshmen had fun.

**Wes Carmichael**: One started crying because he thought he'd get kicked out of Dalton..

[**Byron Smith**, **Frankie Grahm** and **Conner Vamilia** like this]

**Blaine Andrews**: WHAT? David you made kids cry?

**Conner Vamilia**: I thought it was pretty funny..

**David Reid**: A kid! He was fine.

**Kurt Hummel**: David that's terrible.

**Blaine Andrews**: Dave. Come to my dorm man we have to talk.

* * *

**David Reid **is in the slammer..figuratively. -supersadface- Now I can't see my Wesley.

**Wes Carmichael**: :'(

**Benjamin Walker** ► **Wes Carmichael**: So...with your boyfriend suspended to his dorm, how about that date?

**Wes Carmichael**: …

**David Reid**: When I get out of here Ben..oh man.

**Wes Carmichael**: Benjamin Walker, you come near me for anything besides schoolwork I will break your arm in places were it'll hurt so bad your jewels will feel it. Ok? :)

[**Kurt Hummel** likes this]

**Benjamin Walker**: O_O

**David Reid**: O_O

**Blaine Andrews**: O_O

**David Reid**: That was hot baby...

**Kurt Hummel**: I think our talk was very effective Wes. :)

**Wes Carmichael**: Thanks Kurt, it was. :)

* * *

**Blaine Andrews **hates when his boyfriend cries.

[**Kurt Hummel** like this]

**Kurt Hummel**: It was of happiness you goof!

**Blaine Andrews**: Either way.

**David Reid**: Did we miss something..?

[**Byron Smith**, **Frankie Grahm** and **Adam Wright **like this]

**Wes Carmichael**: I didn't :)

**David Reid**: PM me Babe!

* * *

Event ► **Kurt Hummel** uploaded **1** new photo.

**Wes Carmichael**: It's so amazing! Congrats guys!

**David Reid**: Wow this is great! Seriously nice move Blaine. Way to go buddy!

[**Byron Smith**, **Conner Vamilia**, **Frankie Grahm** and **97** other people like this]

**Adam Wright**: A promise ring.. way to crush my heart Blaine.

**David Reid**: Dude, this isn't about you.

[**Blaine Andrews** likes this]

* * *

**Blaine Andrews **I did, I did ace my exams! :D

[**Kurt Hummel** and **Wes Carmichael **like this}

**David Reid**: I didn't fail French!

**Blaine Andrews**: Mme probably didn't want you in her class again next year..

**David Reid**: Shut up. Don't ruin my moment.

**Blaine Andrews**: This is my wall..

**David Reid**: FINE!

**David Reid** passed French!

[**Wes Carmichael**, **Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Andrews** and **5** other people like this]

**Wes Carmichael**: Congrats Hun! Movie tonight right? :)

**David Reid**: As always Beautiful. ;)

**Blaine Andrews **somehow we made it.. here we come year 12! Year 11 for my Baby, **Kurt Hummel**. :)

[**Kurt Hummel** likes this]

* * *

I'm kinda sad this is the end.. I definitely had a lot of fun writing this. I'm hoping to have the first chapter of of my new story up before the holidays are over. We shall see how that goes. :) Anyway, the ending of this may have a been a bit cheesy.. but it's 3am. Cut me a break! D:

I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas!

See you soon!

- AZ


End file.
